


Promise || Woosan

by euphoric_tae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sharing a Bed, Woosan, bts - Freeform, hala hala was such a good comeback, i feel sorry for wooyoung, kpop, stan ATEEZ, we need to get ateez their first win, wooyoung needs san
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: San doesn't know what he's done wrong but all he knows is that he loved Wooyoung and would do anything possible for him.But does Wooyoung still feel the same?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okai so this is my first Ateez fanfic and yea i've only been stanning them for two weeks rn but damn they have some special power over me and like their definitely one of my ultis, also thought you should know that i bought their second album yesterday and i got a Jongho pc and like HES SO BEAUTIFUL, THEY ALL ARE (especially woo ;)
> 
> ok i'm, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also dont forget to tell me how your enjoying this, i'm always interested in hearing your feedback!!

Wooyoung opened his eyes as the sound of music flooded through his ears once again, as he struggled to lift himself off of the hardwood floor.

 

As he stood up, remembering before all the members left Hongjoong telling him not to stay too late followed by San telling him to come back earlier so that he could get some rest. He said to himself that he would stay late but not too late, still trying to obey their leader’s orders, even though as much as he wanted to be back at the dorms snuggled up next to San, he needed to finish up here first.

 

Wooyoung looked up towards the clock displayed on the wall that was above the sound system, _damn it’s quite late I’ll probably finish up in 10 minutes_ he thought to himself as he walked over towards the sound system to start Hala Hala once again.

 

…

 

“UHHHH!!!”

 

Wooyoung sighed in frustration, why couldn’t he do this move now, after all he had perfected it weeks ago so why couldn’t he do it now.

 

Not giving up he started the song again and managed to push through the pain in his leg and his tiredness to try his best once again to perfect the dance, but still he was messing up, messing up on the simple moves.

 

Wooyoung kneeled down into a squat as he ran his hands through his hair. Mumbling words to himself as he closed his eyes letting out a yell.

 

He was so frustrated with himself, but he wasn’t gonna give up, not yet which only caused him to try again until he gets it right, which lasted another half hour.

 

* * *

 

Wooyoung sat up against the mirror the coldness of the glass cooling his body as his sweat ran down his back, he looked up at the clock once again but this time not caring about what time it was, he needed to finish this, he was determined to get it correct this time.

 

So, he pushed his back up against the mirror for support as he stood up breathing heavily walking over to the sound system once again, he grabbed the remote starting the song again as he got into position.

 

Before Wooyoung was about to start singing his bit he heard the practise room door slam open as he continued to sing not focusing on who it was until the music suddenly stopped.

 

“Hey!” He yelled as he turned around witnessing San standing there with the remote, he relaxed his shoulders as he waited expecting to be yelled at.

 

“What the hell Wooyoung!!!? it’s 2am and your still fricken practicing! seriously do you listen to any of us?” San walked up to Wooyoung yelling. As he lowered his head in shame, as his blonde wet hair flopped over his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry” He spoke in a soft whisper.

 

“I can’t believe you, seriously your insane!” San sighed turning around turning off the sound system and grabbing Wooyoung’s bag he grabbed Wooyoung’s floppy arm violently and dragging him out of the room.

 

“We’re leaving now!” He shoved the duffel bag into Wooyoung arms. As he closed the door behind them turning off the lights.

 

Wooyoung didn’t say a word at all as he knew that San would win this argument if he spoke, so he just followed him out until they reached the dorms, both not saying a word to each other.


	2. Two

San opened the door walking in completely ignoring the fact that Wooyoung was behind him causing the door to slam into him, hitting his head. But he didn’t want to cause trouble, so he stayed quiet. 

All the members had already gone to bed, except for San, Wooyoung and Hongjoong who was waiting until Wooyoung got home, almost passed out on the couch. 

“Ahhh Woo your home, are you ok, did anything happen?” He worryingly got up placing his hands on Wooyoung’s shoulders. 

Wooyoung sighed as he tapped Hongjoong’s shoulder. “I’m ok, sorry for coming back so late” He said shamefully. 

“It’s okay Woo, no need to apologise, just make sure you rest now, anyways Sani was the one who was worried sick about you” he whispered, causing Wooyoung to feel even worse than he already did. 

Hongjoong took his hands off of Wooyoung signalling him to go sleep, as he made his way into his and Yeosang’s shared room, throwing his duffel bag onto his bed along with himself, as he just laid there for a couple of minutes before going into the bathroom to quickly shower. 

After his shower he made his way back to their room pulling on some clothes while he got into bed, looking over at his alarm clock it was already 3am and he felt so exhausted. 

But just as he was about to drift off his phone rang as he quickly opened his eyes reaching for it on the bedside table, answering. 

“Ahhh hello Eomma” He said with his sleepy voice.

“Ahhh my baby Woo” she started to cry as Wooyoung scrunched his face up.

“Eomma what’s wrong, why call this early in the morning?” 

“Ahhh Woo, baby it’s your father, he’s- he-“she broke out into loud sobs as Wooyoung’s eyes grew bigger.

His mother’s crying calmed down as he stayed silent, as she cleared her throat.

“I’ve just found news that your fathers passed away, honey we really tried so much but there was nothing else doctors could do” 

Wooyoung didn’t say anything, swallowing heavily.

“I’m sorry Woo” 

Wooyoung’s eyes began to burn as he felt his cheeks burning up, but no he had to be strong for his mum he couldn’t do this now.

“Eomma it’s okay, don’t apologise, he’s in a better place now” He tried to say clearly with all his strength.

“Woo” 

“yes Eomma?”

“I love you so much” she cried.

“I love you too” he felt a tear escape his eye.

“Woo get some sleep now, okay baby? We’ll talk more tomorrow” 

“Okay, you too”

“sleep well Woo” she softly said.

“You too Eomma” his voice slightly cracked as he hung up.

As soon as the call ended Wooyoung rolled onto his side pulling his legs towards his body, into a ball, tucking his head into his knees as he silently sobbed violently into them. He didn’t know what to think, god he didn’t even know what to do except cry. 

But from what Wooyoung didn’t know was that Yeosang was listening the whole time, eyes open facing the opposite side he felt so sorry for him, all he wanted to do was comfort the younger, but he seemed like he needed his space, so he was going to wait till tomorrow to ask any questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for the sad/ short chapter...but despite the sudden conflict i hope y'all are enjoying this 😂😂 Also i'd really appreciate if you guys leave a comment


	3. Three

Yeosang woke up to the light blinding his vision as he yawned sitting up slowly. It was 7:30am and he couldn't sleep any longer from last nights events. 

The group had one of those days where they would all get a sleep in and work extra hard for a shorter period during the day but without any breaks and today was that day.

Knowing that they all had to be up before 8:30 Yeosang got out of bed walking over to Wooyoung, noticing dried tear tracks that stained his cheeks. He didn't want anyone finding him in this state, so he decided to wake him up himself.

Carefully he shook Wooyoung as he groaned slowly turning onto his side then slightly opening his eyes.

"C'mon Woo we gotta get up, unless if you wanna be late again" Yeosang said in a melodic manner.

"What do you mean again?" Wooyoung had fully opened his eyes by now, pretending to put on an innocent act.

"Ahh just get out of bed" Yeosang smiled patting him then walking off.

Wooyoung got up as he sighed taking a moment to look around the room, he certainly didn't want to do anything today except for sleep and drown in his own sorrow but he didn't really have a choice, so he got up and stretched while he walked over grabbing some sweat pants and a hoodie.

A few moments later he walked into the living room yawning once again as he planted himself onto the couch, not acknowledging anyone else in the room.

"Told ya you should have come home with us last night dummy" Yunho smiled as he sat down next to him.

"Ahhh your right" he said emotionless.

Yunho looked at him confused by his tone, but just decided to go with it since he's probably just tired.

Wooyoung sighed as he watched San come out of his room, damn he really did look beautiful in the mornings, with his hair all messy dressed in his tank top and sweat pants, but Wooyoung tried to not make it obvious that he was eyeing him.

"Morning Woo" San said as he walked past Wooyoung smiling, heading to the kitchen, but Wooyoung didn't quite feel comfortable talking to him right now so he just ignored the boy.

San felt a little hurt when he didn't hear Wooyoung reply, making him question for a second if he had done anything to hurt him.

But Wooyoung didn't care, San was probably angry at him anyways, so what was the point.

Yeosang suddenly walked into the room noticing Wooyoung first. He walked up to Wooyoung sitting on the side of the couch.

"Hey Wooyoung, how are you this morning?" He said concerned.

Wooyoung just looked at him then turned away. "yea fine" he said emotionlessly.

Yeosang was about to speak when Wooyoung's phone rang, him quickly rushing to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Woo"

Great it was his mum.

"W-"

"Ahh just a second" Wooyoung got up off the couch and rushed to their room slamming the door.

All the other members turned their heads in confusion as San followed him.

"What was that about?" Seonghwa asked looking at Yeosang.

"I don't know" He answered back, feeling concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii all, sorry for the last update, I've been away for the past week on a family holiday for my dads birthday and completely forgot about this (haha), anyways i hope y'all are enjoying and don't forget to tell me how your liking it!!!! 
> 
> Sarah <3


	4. Four

10 minutes had passed by down and San was getting more anxious. He just wanted to know if Wooyoung was ok.

He wanted to go check on the younger but he also didn't want to invade his privacy, after all he could be having a really serious phone call and he wouldn't want to interrupt that.

But then the thought of Wooyoung being all alone made his heart shake, he was torn between his subconscious and his heart.

So he just waited a little longer hoping that Wooyoung would at some point come out of that room.

He tried thinking about other things to get his mind off of Wooyoung but all he thought about was Wooyoung being in that room, he came up with so many different excuses and imagined Wooyoung reacting in so many different ways, all resulting in something bad happening. 

But in the end he finally gave in and got up heading for Wooyoung's room.

"Hey where are you going?" Mingi yelled.

"To check on Woo"

"ok"

San reached Woosung's shared room as he slowly knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again, placing his ear up against the door, hoping to hear anything.

He heard a soft 'Yes' come from Wooyoung's lips as he then decided not to listen anymore.

San took a deep breath knocking once again hoping for an answer this time.

But still nothing.

"Woo are you ok in there?" He raised his voice hoping for a response.

Once again nothing.

So he decided to give Wooyoung his privacy and leave him, hoping to talk to him once he got off the phone.

As soon as San walked back into the living room everyone turned towards him.

"What did he say?" Hongjoong asked hoping for an answer.

San sighed sitting down. "He didn't answer, he's on the phone with someone".

"Don't worry Sani I'm sure he's just talking to someone important, not that you're not, maybe his father or something?" Jongho said as he placed a plate on the table.

"Yea" He said with no hope, as he sighed looking down.

It wasn't until an hour later that the members started getting worried, they had already all eaten and San has been constantly walking past Wooyoung's shared room but still nothing.

"Sani I'm sure he's fine" Yunho said as he laid on the couch half asleep.

But San didn't say a word.

Hongjoong got up walking towards San.

"C'mon we have to leave in 5 minutes, what's taking him so long?" He was starting to get annoyed now.

They all just gave up and bunched up on the couch, waiting for Wooyoung.

10 minutes later San heard the door open instantly getting up running towards it, as Wooyoung walked out completely ignoring him.

San was taken aback as he furrowed his eyebrows following Wooyoung out into the living room, with all the others suddenly getting up.

But Wooyoung walked straight pass them about to head out the door, until Hongjoong stopped him grabbing his arm.

"Hey, listen, you can't just leave us waiting, then just walk out on us without saying anything" Hongjoong said in an angry tone.

Wooyoung looked turned his head slightly for a second revealing his red face and puffy eyes as one tear escaped his eye, as Hongjoong then frowned letting go of his arm causing Wooyoung to leave.

Hongjoong just stood there shocked wondering what it is that caused him to feel so upset.

"Yah why did you let him go?" Mingi yelled, obviously he was gonna be angry that they didn't even get an explanation.

Hongjoong turned around blinking a couple of times.

"It's fine- he's fine" He stumbled.

"What is it Hongjoongie?" San said concerned.

"Come here" he called San over as they both walked into San's shared room.

"What did he say?" San started firing questions at him when Hongjoong told him to shut it.

They both sat on San's bed.

"Listen I don't know why he's so upset-"

"Wait he's upset?" San quickly cut in.

"San he was crying, and we both know that he's not like that"

San immediately felt a punch in his stomach, panging with guilt. Was he upset about what he said last night, was Wooyoung really taking this to heart so much?San looked away for a second, trying to find any words for any sort of excuse he could muster, but nothing came to mind.

The only thing that ran through San's head was the thought of Wooyoung sitting along crawled up in a ball crying.

"San.." Hongjoong said concerned.

But San didn't move.

"San!" he quickly said, San jumping.

"Ah, yes hyung?" he stuttered

"Do you have any sort of reason? Or excuse? He's really taking this hard. I hate seeing him like that." Hongjoong said.

San's mouth was dry.

"No. I don't have an excuse."

Hongjoong stared back at him. "Then... a reason...?"

San stared down at his hands that were placed in his lap. He felt a stinging poke at his eyes, threatening tears to fall if he didn't act quickly.

'Stop, just STOP San! Now's not the time to cry, not here, not right now, just answer him"

"San!!"

"Yes!" He yelled back.

"Are you listening to me?" He lowered his voice.

"I'm sorry hyung, I have no idea why he's like that" He said holding his tears.

Hongjoong looked at San for a minute as if he could tell something was up.

"Okay then... you should probably go talk to him" Hongjoong got up patting his back as he forced a smile, exiting the room.

San let out a huge sigh as he let himself fall back onto the bed.

He closed his eyes as the thought of Wooyoung crying came back to mind. That boy never cries. He's never seen him cry. But the fact that he was, and he couldn't be there to comfort him gave him the worse feeling. He couldn't do his job as a hyung...or even as a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try update as much as i can tonight since i've already pre written some of the chapters before hand!! 
> 
> How do you think San would react to the news of Wooyoung's father???


	5. Five

After the boys finally grabbed together all their stuff, they headed out to the practise room, San feeling anxious.

"Sani... is everything alright?" Seonghwa dropped back from the others to join San.

"I'm fine"

Seonghwa was 100% convinced that he was most certainly not at all, but he just dropped it, San probably wouldn't tell him anyways if he were to ask.

"Ok then" he replied with as they continued walking.

They all reached the practise room as San's anxiety grew, he didn't know what to expect from Wooyoung at all, or how he would react to him.

They all walked through the doors as San followed them into the main practise room, hoping that Wooyoung would be there but he was nowhere to be seen. So, he decided to check every other room since he couldn't stand the feeling of him being alone anymore.

There were only two main practise rooms then the other 4 were vocal rooms, so it would take him a while to find the boy.

So he started at the vocal rooms first still no clue of Wooyoung anywhere until he finally reached the last room.

It was a big spacious room, I mean after all they used to practise more in it but still it was a similar size to the one they usually practise in.

San pocked his head through the window hoping to see any trace of Wooyoung, and there he found the small boy sitting in the corner of the room with his phone.

Straight away he opened the door making his way towards the younger.

Wooyoung was sitting in the furthest corner of the room up against cupboards and the sound system.

When San finally got close enough he had realised that Wooyoung was talking on the phone, and when he got even closer he noticed tears, which instantly made his heart sink into his stomach.

Wooyoung looked up controlling his sobs as he wiped tears with the sleave of his jumper.

"Ahh- okay...Eomma...I- I- have t-to go....now" he hiccupped as he took the phone off of his ear ending the call while his body shook from sobs.

"Woo-"

San stood above him as Wooyoung tried to calm down.

"Baby-" San was cut off.

"Why did you come here" Wooyoung yelled through sobs.

"wh- what do you mean?" San furrowed his eyebrows confused

"Why can't you just leave me alone" Wooyoung's crying became harder as he shut his eyes tightly.

"I love you Woo, why would I leave you alone?" San felt hurt by his sudden words.

"Well I don't want to see you, and I don't want you here" He yelled back.

San bent down into a squat as he tried to keep himself from yelling or feeling any irrelevant emotion that might add to Wooyoung's fire.

"C'mon at least stand-up" He gently said reaching for Wooyoung's arms.

Wooyoung pulled away violently.

"No I don't want to" he sobbed

San sighed running his hands through his hair, he could feel tears start to form in his eyes but no he couldn't cry right now, he needed to be strong.

He stood up not knowing what to say as he hadn't had thought about this before.

Wooyoung then got up as he looked around running his fingers through his hair as he openly sobbed.

The only thing that was going through San's mind right now was to hug him, that's all, but he didn't know if that was even the right choice right now, but he went for it anyways.

Pulling the confused boy into a hug Wooyoung didn't pull away he just rested his head on San's shoulder and sobbed even harder than before.

"H-h-h..he's..g-gone" Wooyoung muffled out.

San didn't know who he was talking about, but he didn't need to question right now Wooyoung just needed to be caressed.

"It's okay baby, I'm here" San softly said rubbing circles on the others back.

Wooyoung stopped crying for a second as he pulled away looking at San dead in the eyes, which really tore at San's heart.

His face was exactly as he had imagined it, red, eyes puffy with tear streaks rolling down his cheeks, his usual smile now gone, hair messed up, it was all too much for him.

"Sani I don't want to do this" He said in the softest voice causing San to try even harder to hide his tears.

"Woo it's okay, I'll be here with you...we can do this together, okay? San pulled Wooyoung back into his chest causing him to cry even harder.

"No Sani, I don't want you to see me like this" he muffled.

"It's completely normal to cry Woo, we all do it, you don't need to feel the need to hide anything, okay?"

Wooyoung nodded a little, as San tightened his grip around him.

"I love you Woo okay?"

"I love you more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sad chapter.


	6. Six

After Wooyoung calmed down for a bit San walked with him towards the bathrooms to wash his face so that no one would find out that he was crying.

As they were walking towards the bathroom, San still did feel a little uneasy since he didn't know what it was that made Wooyoung so upset and things still didn't seem normal.

After Wooyoung was done they both headed towards the main practise room everyone stopping once they saw them enter, except for Hongjoong who ran up to Wooyoung pulling him into a hug.

"Woo are you ok?" He said pulling away with a concerned look on his face.

Wooyoung forced a smile.

"yes, I'm fine you big baby"

Hongjoong laughed as he walked away towards the others as the other two followed behind.

Practise wasn't easy, especially for Wooyoung and San. No one had dared to ask questions nor talk to Wooyoung about anything. All Wooyoung wanted was to be alone and out of that room, lucky for him practise didn't last too long.

That night none of the members dared to talk to Wooyoung, after all they had planned to watch a movie, but Wooyoung didn't feel up to it since he had told them that he wanted to go to bed early.

Which San doubted.

"Oh my god, no they can't- "Yunho cried as he grabbed onto Jongho's shoulder burying part of his face into it.

"It- it's just too sad that way" Jongho held a tissue box in his lap.

Meanwhile Yeosang and Seonghwa were passed out on top of each other on the other couch, while Hongjoong was washing up leaving Mingi rolling his eyes at the crying couple.

"Hyung I cant" San wiped his eyes with his thumb as Yunho passed him tissues.

Hongjoong walked down towards the couch as he rolled his eyes.

"Really your crying over the notebook for the third time this week?"

All three boys looked up towards him sniffling as they pouted.

"Hyung please make it stoppp" Mingi cried to Hongjoong. As he got up whining.

Hongjoong laughed as he walked back to the kitchen.

______________________________

The movie had finally ended as they all took 10 minutes to stop crying and collect themselves, especially San since the movie got him thinking about his own grandparents.

Yeosang and Seonghwa had managed to wake up both eager to go to their rooms.

As Yeosang made his way to his shared room he entered surprised that Wooyoung was actually sleeping for once. So, he quietly made his way to his own bed, pulling his shirt and socks off.

He then turned off the bedside table lamp as he pulled up the sheets shutting his eyes.

"Hyung"

Yeosang was shaken by the sudden voice.

"Yes Woo"

"Please don't leave me"

Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows.

"Woo don't say that, why would I"

"I don't know, I just don't want to be alone"

Yeosang's felt his heart clench.

"Woo we'll never leave you okay, you'll never be alone"

Wooyoung smiled as a tear escaped his eye.

"I love you Hyung" he whispered

"I love you too Woo" he whispered back.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have a longer chapter (hehehehe) anyways how are yall going??? :))

San had carefully snuck into his and Yunho shared room while trying not to wake up the other. He made his way up the bunk and into his bed as he pulled the covers up to his chin closing his eyes and he reached for Shiber.

His heart sank as soon as he couldn't feel the stuffed toy next to his anymore, he frowned as he instantly got up searching the bed, but no sign of Shiber.

He swore that he had left Shiber next to him, I mean that's the only place he would be. San began to panic. Even though it seemed childish and stupid he can't sleep without the plush by his side.

He grabbed his phone turning the flashlight on, thinking that maybe he hadn't had looked properly in his ever-growing collection of plushies, that was gathered in the side and foot of his bed. So he began to once again search through them, but sadly the dog plush wasn't there.

He then decided to climb out of bed and search the rest of the room, being careful not to wake Yunho. He walked past the alarm clock displayed on the desk beside Yunho's bed. It read '2:47am' but San wasn't even tired due to the amount of stress that was escalating out of him.

He quickly continued to search, searching the wardrobes, under Yunho's bed and lastly the desk, but still no sign of Shiber.

That's when he decided to expand his search, walking out into the hallway, his feet making loud thumps against the hardwood floors.

He searched the kitchen, living room and laundry, but still couldn't find his soft friend.

Eventually he made it to the bathroom, losing all hope that he ever had, trying to partly accept the fact that someone had stolen him or that he had been lost.

But he still continued to search the room hoping that something might show up, but no, nothing. San quickly felt tears burn in his eyes as his throat tightened. He sat down bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his head in them.

San could feel tears well up in his eyes, even though he tried to hold them back, causing an even greater urge to let them out. A small whine slipped past his lips as the tears started to rapidly roll down his cheeks. He constrained a sleeve covered hand to his mouth as he cried, his hot tears leaving trails behind on his cheeks.

Instantly he heard another enter the room, but right now he didn't care who it was or what they wanted, as he felt a comforting hand touch his head.

He looked up slightly as there he saw Hongjoong before him looking puzzled to the fact that the younger was crying.

"What's wrong Sani?" Hongjoong had taken a seat next to the brunette.

San suddenly remembered Shiber causing him to break down once again, but before he could bury his head back into his knees Hongjoong took it and brought him into a hug. As he rubbed circles into his back.

 

Hongjoong decided to leave it for now until San calmed down, hoping that he wouldn't be as distressed.

__________________________________

 

 

San had finally stopped crying as he sniffled a little before clearing his throat.

"Sani, do you wanna go sit on the couch and tell hyung what's bothering you?"

San nodded as Hongjoong led him outside the room and onto the couch as San grabbed a pillow placing it in his lap.

"I c-can't find Shiber" he let out managing not to cry.

"Oh Sani, baby" Hongjoong coos softly as he pulled the younger into a hug.

"Don't worry we'll find him" Hongjoong pulled away, leaving stains or tears on his shirt.

"B-but I've l-looked everywhere" he sniffled.

"Hmm is that right" Hongjoong thought to himself.

He needed anything, anything to make the younger happy and there was no point telling San that they could search in the morning since everyone knew that San can't sleep without the plush. But he still thought 'why not give it a try'.

"San"

San immediately looked up drawing all attention to his hyung in hope of something good.

"Do you recon you could sleep without Shiber just for tonight?"

San shook his head quickly.

"Ahh hyung I don't think I can"

Hongjoong sighed as he thought of an even better idea.

"What if I got Woo for you?"

Hongjoong really didn't want to wake Wooyoung up, but San needed comfort, and Wooyoung was his best friend.

"W-Wooyoung?" He said in his childish soft voice.

"Yes, Wooyoung, I'm sure he'll keep you some company, he's like a bigger louder version of Shiber"

San giggled a little as he nodded his head.

Hongjoong then smiled as he got up dreading what he was about to do next.

__________________________________

He slowly made it to Yeosang and Wooyoung's shared room as he carefully turned the door knob, hoping that it would be open, and to his surprise it was.

Hongjoong quietly walked in, making his way towards Wooyoung as he lightly rubbed the boys arm, causing him to stir a bit as he moved a little moaning.

"Woo please wake up" Hongjoong lightly continued to rub him.

Wooyoung finally responded after 5 minutes of being annoyed.

"Yes hyung, is everything alright, where's the fire, I'll go put it out." He spoke as his eyes still stayed closed.

"No Woo there's no fire hun" he giggled a little back.

"What, then why am I awake, did the zombies finally find us"

Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"oh sorry wrong person"

"San needs you" Hongjoong continued.

"huh"

"San"

"Who's Sand?"

"S-a-n, the boy who lives with us, your best friend" Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

"Oh I know that guy" he finally opened his eyes, as he started to raise his head.

"Be careful" Hongjoong grabbed his shoulders making sure he wouldn't hit his head on anything.

Wooyoung laughed in a drunken manner, as Hongjoong helped him up.

"I swear to god what are you on?" Hongjoong lead him out of the room making sure to close the door behind them.

"Wooyoung?"

"San?" Wooyoung stopped.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung is confronted by San missing a certain someone

“What are you doing up so late you big idiot?” Wooyoung ran over to him cupping his cheeks as he sat down worried.

“I-“

But he wasn’t done.

“C’mon you know we have to be up early tomorrow morning, and keeping Hongjoongie hyung up as well? Seriously?” Wooyoung continued.

San sighed as he lowered his head.

“I- I’m sorry” he said softly

Wooyoung stood there speechless as San sat in front of him tear stains left on his cheeks.   
It was to Wooyoung instinct to immediately pull the elder into a hug almost like if he hugged him tight enough then San would forget about what had just happened.   
After 5 minutes of Wooyoung embracing San he finally loosened his grip around the elder as he sat besides him. 

"Hyung it's okay, you can go get some sleep now" Wooyoung looked towards Hongjoong as he nodded heading off. 

Wooyoung waited till Hongjoong had left the room as he drew all his attention back to San.

He sighed.

“What’s wrong Sani, I’m sorry for being too harsh before” 

“No it’s ok, I know I shouldn’t have kept up Hyung” He lowered his head sighing as Wooyoung watched his shoulders slowly rise and fall.

“It’s shiber-“ 

“- did someone take him, is he ripped..oh..did you leave him at the studio-“ Wooyoung started jumping to all different conclusions, some that didn’t make sense, some that were close to the issue and some that were just plain stupid that of course only Wooyoung could think of. 

“No I lost him” He stopped the younger.

“Oh…well do you know where he might be, or where you had last seen him?”

“No” San had a heavy sadness to his tone aw his lips trembled a little, Wooyoung quickly noticing this, cupping his cheeks and trying to put together words, anything that would make him happy.

“Um… well to be honest Sani I don’t think we’ll find him right now, that doesn’t mean that he’s lost forever, ok? Um how about just for tonight I sleep with you… how does that sound?” Wooyoung tried his best to cheer him up.

“Um… ok” he nodded his head as they both got up heading towards Wooyoung’s shared room, making sure to not disturb Yeosang in the process. 

They both got into bed as Wooyoung pulled the blanket over the both of them, facing inwards as they both closed their eyes.

San opened his eyes, still feeling a little uneasy from the recent incident. 

“Wooyoung” He said with his little childish voice.

Wooyoung opened his eyes.

“Yea”

“Can we cuddle, please?” He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Wooyoung didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around the red haired boy pulling him towards his chest. San smiled as he shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long ass update and short chapter.. this is actually raining written on wattpad, so yea haha

**Author's Note:**

> Woop so first chapter done, i dont know how long i'm gonna make this story but yea hopefully you guys like it!! <3


End file.
